A Belivers Dream
by KathrynMooMoo
Summary: What happens, when two lost lovers meet again, but one cannot remember any of their secret moments together? After Deathly Hallows. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A Believers Dream

Chapter one: September 1st

_"We can't go on like this anymore Hermione" _

_"But why?" _

_"Everything we have ever had, it doesn't mean anything, I've seen the way you look at him, and it's different to how you look at me. You look at him with so much love and care; we just can't go on like this. I'm leaving you, and I can't have you remembering any of our time together, our secret moments which filled us with so much joy, they can't be remembered by you. You have to live your life they way it should be with him, and you know it. I'm sorry to have to do this to you."_

"_No! You can't"_

"_I'm sorry. Obliviate"_

* * *

"It was so, so real. But it can't have been real, it was just a dream" 

Hermione Granger-Weasley looked over at her sleeping husband, Ron, and gently stroked his face, and she instantly smiled.

"Yes, it was nothing but a dream." She thought silently to herself. "But if it was just a dream, why did it seem so real? And why did the stranger's deep suave voice sound so familiar? I'm sure I have never heard such a voice"

Hermione jumped as Ron gave let out a huge snore. She smiled again, and decided to get up, and check on her children, Rose, and Hugo. Her precious children whom she loved so dearly.

Creeping silently across the hallway to reach her eldest child's room, she couldn't help thinking about the stranger in her dream. She tried to recall what had happened, she could see herself, on the edge of a forest looking down on a lakes edge, and the voice seemed to come out of nowhere. In the place where another human should have been stood, was nothing but a black blur with the stranger's voice coming from it, repeating the words she longed to hear again. She should of felt unnerved by what the scene showed, but she didn't, she felt comforted when she heard the voice, it felt soothing and safe.

She had reached Hugo's bedroom door, and as quietly as possible she opened it, cringing as it creaked in the silent night, praying her thirteen year old son wouldn't awaken. Hermione crept over to his bed, and watched him sleeping restlessly, forever twisting and grunting, how like his father he was. Her breathing must have awoken him, as she felt startled to hear his soft voice.

"Mum? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I woke up and decided to check on you, it's time to get up soon, you'll need a big breakfast to keep you going on the train."

This was another characteristic which made Hugo so similar to Ron, his appetite; he is forever eating and never seems to be full after a meal.

"Train?" He was still half asleep and couldn't register what was happening properly.

"Yes sweetie, its September 1st today, time to go back to Hogwarts"

"Oh yeah! What time is it? 6.59, time to get up in a minute! Yes! I'll be old enough for Quidditch tryouts this year! And Uncle Harry has been helping me practice" He started to mumble to himself more than to his Mother.

Hermione smiled at her son and left his room, and went downstairs to wake Rose up.

"Mum? Is that you? I'm so excited! I'm finally going to Hogwarts; I've been awake for like an hour! Yippee I can't wait!!!"

"Rose, Darling, calm down, you'll need your energies for later, you've got a long day ahead of you."

"I know Mum, but I'm just so ecstatic, I've been reading my books through since I woke up, and my favorite by far is A History of Magic, there's just so much fascinating information about it all!"

Hermione had to let out a laugh; Rose was just like a miniature version of herself when she was younger. Hermione thought back to her first day of Hogwarts, she too had woken up very early in the morning, unable to sleep with excitement, and read through her many new books, and she too remembered that A History of Magic was and still is her favorite by far.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, time to wake up, it's your first day at Hogwarts today!" Said Draco Malfoy to his son Scorpius. 

"Wh- What? Oh yeah school!" replied Scorpius sleepily to his Father.

"Good you are awake then. Now get up and get dressed, I've made your breakfast and it's under a heat proof spell so it doesn't go cold. So Hurry Up!"

Draco Malfoy may have changed over the years, no longer being the Slytherin loving, muggle born loathing, glory hunting creep he used to be whilst he was at school and Lord Voldemort was at large, but he still wanted to be in control and have power over weaker humans, such as his child and the children of others.

"Dad, I'm scared…well not scared but you know erm…"

"Worried?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be in Slytherin, I don't have aspirations of being a death eater, there's no point now You Know Who has been defeated. But I'm worried of what people will think of me. I'm your son, and everyone knows you and Mum were a big supporters, so I'm worried that everyone who was on the light side will hate me because I'm your son, and I'm worried that the people who were and probably still are on the dark side will expect me to live up to you and Mums standard! I don't know what to do! Or what to think of myself!"

Draco looked at his son for a considerable amount of time, taking in what he had just said. It all made sense, and he could understand how his son was feeling, just how to put it into words.

"Scorpius, no-one can force you to act a certain way, if you know you are truly against the dark side, then the sorting hat will recognize that and won't put you into Slytherin, after all the hat knows where everyone belongs and which house will suit every single student best. As for people no liking you because of me and your Mother, well, for me yes, you are my son, and incredibly like me you are, but I've changed, I think everyone who I went to school with knows that, and they respect me for it, well the old Slytherin's don't, but everyone else does. And as for your Mother, my wife, Scorpius, she's dead, so nobody can compare you to her, or expect you to live up to her. I know she would love to have another bright and strong lad to go into Slytherin house, she was very pro Slytherin, but between you and I, I think you are definitely more like me. So I think that you should just be assertive, and confident, you know who you are, you are Scorpius Malfoy, anti-Slytherin. People will notice that and like you for you, especially the ladies, I was successful with them, and that is the one thing I expect you to live up to." Draco finished with a wink and a smile. "Now eat your breakfast we'll need to go soon!"

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys, this first chapter, not the most brilliant I know, but the first never is, I promise you the better chapters are to come, my creativity flow is seeping out of my head and into words at this precise moment in time.**

**Please review I accept all forms of review, whether it is criticism or praise all is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2, Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express

**A/N Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it, now read :)**

* * *

As always the arrival at Kings Cross Station was full of rushing parents and children hurrying their way to platform 9 ¾ , that is inevitable. But what is possible is managing to avoid any witches and wizards you would rather not bump into. Unfortunately when you are traveling in such a large group it is not easy to distract attention from yourselves.

"James, Lily and Albus, will you three hurry up and stop wondering about! Honestly this place is full of muggles as always, I am really surprised none of them notice so many people with trolleys piled high of large trunks and animals!"

"Ginny love, will you calm down, its fine, and you're starting to sound like your Mother." Harry and his kids all let out a stifled laugh. "And we all know that you don't want that to happen!"

"Oh Harry, that's just typical of you to turn my worries into a joke." Much to her children's disgust she planted a loving kiss onto her husbands lips.

"Yep, that's about right, but that's why you love me." He replied, then gave Ginny a deep loving kiss back.

"Eeeew gross! Come on Albus, lets go have a look and see if Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione, Hugo and Rose are here yet, rather than watching our parents have a snogathon!" Said James, as he an Albus gave their parents another disgusted look and walked away.

"Honestly you two are so immature! And you are gonna be in so much trouble when Mum and Dad realize you're gone!" Lily called after them, but as usual the ignored their sisters goody two shoe-ness and carried on walking away.

* * *

Through all the crowds of families and friends Draco and Scorpius fought their way through, avoiding any unfriendly ex school mates of Draco's by his careful steering and weaving between people.

Just as he reached an empty space with Scorpio Draco turned around and they beauty he saw before him almost made him fall backwards. Hermione Granger, he hadn't seen her for years, but her gorgeous physique, and hazel eyes, caught him off guard, and unfortunately for him, her husband Ron Weasley saw him staring.

"Got a problem Malfoy?" said Ron with his old heated hatred for him bubbling to the surface.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione. "Don't be so rude! Draco, how lovely to see you. I was ever so sorry to hear about Pansy's, erm, lets say accident."

Her voice was angelic to him, never in the years since he last saw her had he realized how beautiful her voice was, she certainly had changed over the years. Her hair was no longer thick and bushy, but sleek and silky, looking perfect without Hermione seeming to of made an effort.

"It's ok Hermione, you can say that she's dead. It's the truth, there is no point in trying to hide it. This is my son Scorpius."

Ron and Hugo let out a snort of laughter which they feebly attempted to disguise as a cough.

"Think it's funny Weasley? Obviously you can't grasp the respect this name deserves. And as you've lost a brother, I would have thought you'd have the decency to respect the choosing of names from the dead."

Ron gave Draco a familiar scowl which he had often given to him whilst he was at school, and took Rose to one side.

"Make sure you beat him in all of your classes Rose." He said. "Hugo, come on we'll go find Harry and Ginny and people and put your stuff on the train."

"Uncle Ron!"

"James, Albus, what are you doing here? By yourselves, without your parents? You know how Ginny gets when you wonder off"

"Hmph I doubt they'll notice we're gone, as they are having a gross snogathon over by the platform! So we came and found you" Albus informed his uncle and cousins.

"Ah right, well assuming Hermione is ok talking to that jerk over there." He said nodding over to Hermione, Draco and Scorpius. "We will go find the others and get you all packed onto the train. Come on."

Hermione looked at Draco with such care and content, he looked so familiar but yet so different. His blonde hair hung handsomely over his moonlight grey eyes, his strong jawbone stood out proudly. Suddenly her stomach gave an unusual flutter whilst she took his appearance in.

"Hermione, it really is great to see you, and I am sorry I was so horrid to you at school. I regret it so much. And since you Potter and Weasley saved my life all those years ago, I can't help think that things should have been different. I know it is a bit late now, as we are adults and have out own lives to live, but can we start over, and try and be friends?"

"Draco, I know now you are sorry and have definitely changed, Voldemort is dead and never coming back, and I know he's the reason for your behavior when we were at school, but although I feel sorry for you, losing your wife, your parents are dead, and you have lost all your friends, but I don't know if I would be able to trust you."

"Please Hermione, I am a different man, I've matured and grown up, I know we could have something special, please, just give me a chance. You're right I have lost all my family and friends since I came to the light side, all I have is Scorpius, and once he is at school I'll have know one. Please Hermione."

Draco Malfoy was pleading, pleading for Hermione, mudblood Grangers friendship, the girl he had hated so much at school. Even with his powerful structure, he somehow looked desperate, and defenseless.

"Draco, I'll give you a chance, but if at any time your old self comes to the surface, that's it, understand?"

"Yes of course, my old self will never come to the surface, I am totally different now, and like I said we could have something really special."

The train whistle blew, it was eleven o'clock, time for the train to leave. With a final smile Hermione left Draco and went to find Ron.

Draco watched her walk away and thought to himself "We could have something really special, we have done before, even if you can't remember it."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! What do you think? Please review, reviews make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Letter

Chapter Three, The Letter

**A/N Here is the next chapter guys! Thanks for reading the previous two. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Hugo, James, Lily, Albus and Rose, were all sat happily in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, the elder children talking about their new subjects that they're taking this year and the two younger talking excitedly about which house they want to be in, and what they've learnt so far.

"James, what if I am in Slytherin? I really don't want to be! I want to be in Gryffindor!" Albus whined, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Albus! Like dad said, you are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, and one of them was in Slytherin so you _could _end up in that house, but it is more likely you won't because everyone in our family has always been in Gryffindor, so stop your moaning! Now I'm going to find some of my friends" Finished James, and left the compartment.

Albus looked close to tears, he usually got on really well with his brother, but his worry and doubt made him feel like his brother had just told him off for something he hadn't done. He went very quiet, until Lily noticed his unhappiness, and decided to cheer him up. This worked remarkably and the next hour or so of the trip to Hogwarts seemed to fly by very quickly, until I knock at the compartment door distracted the families activities.

"Can I come in?" Said none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Hugo went to open his mouth, but Rose cut in first.

"Yeah of course, how come your not in a different one?"

"Well it seems the other first years who knew my father and mother seem to think I am like him when he was our age, and don't want me to hang around them. And your mum was being really nice to my Dad, so I hoped you'd be the same." He said with a nervous smile at Rose.

Scorpius settled down talking with Rose and playing explosive snap, and generally having a good time with her. Who would of thought the children of parents who hated each other so much when they were at school would get on so well now.

The hours seemed to fly by; the witch with the snack trolley came and went after each other the children brought a considerable amount of sweets each. They were just trading Chocolate frog cards, when a prefect entered announcing that they would soon be arriving, and that they were to change into their school robes.

Scorpius, and Rose's eyes lit up at this news, and they hurridly and excitedly started to change whilst gibbering about what house they want to be in, and what lessons they were looking forward to. Albus on the other hand looked like he had turned a faint shade of green with his repeated worries about the house he was to be sorted into, but none the less, was quite keen to arrive at the mystical castle where he would be spending the next seven years.

* * *

A few weeks later Hermione was sat in her kitchen, magically knitting clothes for her House Elf charity, since the war, the House elves had taken Dobby's lead and decided to be free elves who could wear what they wanted and work for whoever they wanted to work for, and work for money. When a handsome screech owl fluttered through her window onto her table. Curious as to who would be writing to her, as she was certain this wasn't a normal owl for Ron to use, she took the letter from its beak, gave it some water and owl treats and started to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are well, and happy. The weather is certainly getting cooler, autumn is soon to arrive. Scorpius is happily settled in at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with as I have heard from him your daughter Rose. He writes about her a lot you know, I think they have really hit it off, and seem to enjoy each others company._

_Speaking of company, you said you would be willing to see me from time to time, for a chat, because I really have changed, and I'm sorry for what I did to you at Hogwarts, and sorry to keep repeating myself, but I feel the more I repeat it the more likely you are to believe me. Are you available on October 17__th__? If you are I would ask if you could accompany me to a trip into Diagon Alley, to shop for our children's Halloween dressrobes._

_Please reply using my owl, he is called Octavious, and although he may look threatening he is very friendly and reliable._

_From Draco_

Hermione didn't really know what to think of this letter, it was casual enough, but Ron had reluctantly agreed to go shopping for dressrobes with her later that week, but she felt sure he would be more than happy to stay at home and carry on working on his papers. Knowing this, Hermione conjured up a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and began to write:

* * *

Draco was sat in his office of Malfoy Manner, which had been refurbished over the years to get rid of all the Slytherin heirlooms and to make it become a normal family home. He looked out of his window into the grey cloudy sky and saw with a flutter of happiness his owl coming into land. He opened the window, and sure enough Octavious landed with a soft "thud" onto his desk. Draco instantly recognized the neat and prefect writing as Hermione's, and ripped open the reply.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you so much for your letter. I am glad Scorpius has settled in so well at Hogwarts, and I too have heard many comments about your son from my children. Rose's comments have all been positive, but Hugo's I am afraid to say haven't been. I have also heard, which you did not mention that Scorpius asked Rose to the Halloween ball, and she happily agreed, it seems our two children have become an item of a sort._

_October 17__th__ sounds great, where do you suggest we shop for the robes? Madam Malkin's or another place, I know many more have opened, but I haven't gone into any of them, as I have and will always be a bit wary of new shops, and have stuck to Madam Malkin's for the children's school robes._

_Can we meet at the leaky cauldron at 11am, because I have plans with Ron that evening, so whilst we are shopping for our kids dressrobes, I will ask for your opinion on a new set for myself._

_I hope you are well, see you on Friday_

_From Hermione_

Draco felt elated! His true love, who he had always loved, even when he had been horrid to her, had agreed to his invitation into Diagon Alley, and what was more he would be able to give his opinion on a new outfit for her own! He thought back to The Yule Ball in their fourth year, and how ravishing she looked, in her pink dress that fitted her superbly, accentuation all the right elements of her body. She had changed a lot since then appearance wise, but Draco himself though she looked better than she had ever done.

With this thought on his mind, the rest of the week seemed to pass by without a trace. September 17th soon arrived, and Draco found himself in a panic of what to wear, he desperately wanted to impress her, but not make it look like he had tried too hard. Oh the troubles of being a love struck adult!

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! Will update as soon a possible, but in the meantime, please review!**


End file.
